


it's my birthday and i'll cry if i want to

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Series: i was laying on the sofa and you were fanning me [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Jealous Nick :'), M/M, Side Grouis kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt of: louis is flirty with greg and nick gets a bit jealous/possessive</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's my birthday and i'll cry if i want to

"so your  _boyfriend's_ coming to pick you up, yea grimmy?"

nick actually has to keep himself from throwing up at the weight of the word greg has just publicly thrown out there. _boyfriend_. louis is his _boyfriend_. he's louis' _boyfriend_. they're in a _relationship_. just barely manages to give greg a hearty nod before he feels sick again. "yus" he mumbles out. "yea we're going to lunch for my birthday."

greg gives him a quirky smile, stapling a few papers and placing them on the desk opposite nick's. nick was only a little frustrated that he was stuck at the radio for his birthday, merely because it was a friday and he thought he'd gotten someone to cover his show for the _one_ day, the one day he'd asked off. but in the end he'd been yelled at and forced to wake up early and work until noon. on his birthday.

the doors open and in walks a comfortable and, as nick puts it, breathtakingly beautiful louis tomlinson. he's got a navy beanie atop his plush caramel colored hair, what looks to be a very heavy black winter coat and black slacks and then navy wellies up to his knees. perfect for the snow, nick thinks. he loves how louis always manages to look like a walking clothing line ad. "morning, greg!" he waves, heading towards nick's open arms. "ready for lunch? i picked out a great place. one of my favorites. you'll love it."

nick winces at the touch of louis' cold hands before laughing. "yea, yes of course. got a few things to wrap up so hold tight for a mo'?" louis nods and nick disappears towards the elevators. 

greg isn't even gay. nick knows this. louis doesn't. greg isn't gay but he's very flirty and he can be somewhat of a pompous ass when he wants to be and nick knows this and nick _hates_ this. he'll play around with anyone nick brings into the studio and he knows louis will be no exception. so when he turns the corner into the offices once more after about fifteen minutes, he sees greg sitting atop his desk engaged in an odd conversation with louis.

he's holding louis' hands, rubbing them together in between his, and nick can make out "gotta keep you warm, tiny little thing" and louis is laughing and his eyes are crinkled and nick sort of, well, grunts to make his presence known. and it must have caught the two of them by surprise because louis looks up, hands still in greg's, and smiles at him. "oi, nick. he's such a twig!"

"i'm not that tiny," louis laughs. nick makes his way towards the two, folder under his arm and he's not jealous, he really isn't. he shoves the two out of his way and sits at his own desk, continuing to throw papers away or staple things or anything that constitutes finishing up his own work. "greg you're always my favorite to visit when i come by the studio, have to say. you've got a great personality."

"oh well thank you love. you're my favorite to come visit, nick's lucky to have a super fit boyf on his arm." nick is dangerously close to snapping his pencil.

"super fit? at least _someone_ notices" and louis jabs nick in the side. at that, nick shoves the papers into a drawer and stands up sort of pronounced, causing greg and louis and anyone else wandering about the offices to stare at him. he grabs louis' arm and tugs it away from greg, grabs his coat, and "nick, what are you-" before he pulls him towards the doors of the office. greg looks smug.

once outside, he's still grasping louis' hand sort of tightly and scoffs at the cold weather. "thought you'd come to see _me_ " he frowned and louis sort of laughs at this. 

"never thought you to be the jealous type, love" he smiles, squeezing nick's hand with his. nick does nothing in return as they walk down the empty walk ways, stopping to duck them into a small alleyway which leaves louis somewhat befuddled.

nick doesn't really shove, but he manages to push louis against the cold brick wall and dips into him, kissing louis briefly. when louis makes an appreciative keening noise, nick pushes harder against him, kissing him breathless. he breaks away for a moment, panting and seeing his breath in the cold air and louis looks _wrecked_ just from a kiss. "punishment" he chuckles. "'s my birthday, don't even so much as _look_ at anyone else."

jealousy was never a good color on nick but louis finds it kind of hot. "yeah" the younger boy breathes. "yeah, i won't."


End file.
